


GIMME A LIFT!

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, Tons of Cum, jaemin undergrad, jeno is a grad student, lots of piss, so i kinda altered their age a little bit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *短小pwp*特别，特别，簧*部分情节比较猎奇请做好心理准备





	GIMME A LIFT!

李帝努像往常一样开车经过那条遍布Hispanic店铺的老旧的街，然后与往常不同的是，他看到一个和自己差不多高的浅金发的少年坐在路边的长椅上，晃着两条修长的腿，东张西望着，

李帝努几乎是停在路口等绿灯的同时就注意到了他，因为他正举着手，翘起自己的大拇指——这个是“需要顺风车”的意思，李帝努在LA生活了这些年也不会不知道，然后这个男生视线掠到了李帝努，朝他露出一个甜度100%的微笑。

李帝努把车窗摇了下来，一只手搭在门上探出头，眯眼笑着问男孩，

“Where're u going？”李帝努问

“学校，”男孩大概看出来李帝努是韩国人，用韩语回答道，指了指李帝努车头指向的方向，“我手机忘带咯，没办法打车”

李帝努没有犹豫多久，做出一个“上来”的手势，男孩大概是被这个小帅哥的爽快有点惊到了，过了两秒左右才反应过来，在红灯结束前一秒迅速钻进了车厢。

“叫什么，你？”

“罗渽民，”男生一字一顿地用乖巧的语调回答道，“大家都叫我娜娜”

娜娜……李帝努说不清为什么这个不比自己矮T恤里透着一身腱子肉的哥们儿怎么可以这么甜，简直是LA仲夏太阳底下手里融化的ice cream的程度，这么想着的时候，罗渽民正歪头望向他，

“哥哥好帅哦，你叫什么？”

“Jeno.”

哪有男生叫同性“欧巴”的……虽然这么想，不知道为什么，李帝努也不讨厌，他盯着罗渽民看见对方的脸离自己越来越近，最后停在离鼻尖五厘米的地方。

"I like u. Mind if I suck u off during this ride?"

第一次让人搭车就遇到直接向自己表白还要求帮自己口的漂亮的男孩子，李帝努真是不知道该说什么了，他无奈地摇摇头轻笑一声，然后装作一本正经地望着罗渽民，

“你多大？”

“嗯？”罗渽民一双无辜的桃花眼睁得大大的，“好久没人问我这个问题了哎……”

“你多大？”李帝努重复了一遍。他可不想和未成年的小男孩发生什么，到时候惹火上身，

“19，”罗渽民舔了舔嘴唇，“哥哥在担心什么呢，怕我敲诈你嘛，哈哈哈”

油嘴滑舌！李帝努一句话也说不出，但是现在正在开车，怎么能让这小子来分心，他最后慢吞吞地用问句回应了罗渽民的请求，

"Mind if we do it in my house?"

"Of course not."

两个人几乎是一头撞进了玄关附近的洗手间，不是卧室，是因为李帝努说自己要解手，结果罗渽民也不在意，在一边直接把自己下身扒了个精光，线条好看的裸体对着李帝努，后者觉得自己暗暗地咽了口口水。

罗渽民已经跪在浴缸旁边，T恤的下摆一直卷到胸口，撸弄着自己勃起的性器，另一只手揉捏着自己挺立的乳头，脸颊泛起情欲的潮红，李帝努站在坐便器旁边脱下裤子，准备先解决一下生理问题，听见男孩在旁边开口道，

“哥哥可以尿在我嘴里吗？”

感觉浑身被电流穿过一样，李帝努机械地转过头，语出惊人的罗渽民红得和樱桃一样的嘴微张着，像在焦急地等待李帝努把自己的性器放进去。

你可别后悔。

他恶作剧般的伸出脚踩了踩罗渽民的胸脯，脚趾尖刮过敏感的乳头，让后者发出一声甜腻的喘息，然后自己的那根东西就伸到了罗渽民面前，

“待会儿要给我一滴不漏地全部喝下去哦”

罗渽民胡乱地点点头，伸出殷红的舌尖在龟头上打着转，这几下就弄得马眼出渗出液体，他仿佛首战告捷般地满意的笑了，张开嘴将前端全部没入口中，李帝努没忍住骂了一句脏话。

妈的，也太舒服了。

感觉自己的魂都要被这小子吸出来了，没有任何缓冲或者准备工作，他直接像开足马力的真空泵一样吮吸着粗大的阳物，底下自己的那话儿也没少照顾——太猛了，李帝努发现自己的性向以来还是头一回遇到这么辣的，还只是一夜情对象——或者说，因为是一夜情，所以才显得格外刺激吧，他听见罗渽民拔高声调闷哼了一声，低头看到他射在了地上，脚边多了一滩淫靡的白浊。

他起了坏心，扶着性器从罗渽民口中退出来，狠狠地套弄了几下，自己的精液就通通释放在了身下的男孩嘴里，罗渽民微张着眼伸出舌头去接，下唇和舌尖上也沾满了淫液，画面好不香艳，李帝努低吼了一句，废液喷射在对方大张的口中，半透明的液体和精液有着不一样的更高的温度，罗渽民竟然真的毫不觉得恶心，像平常的喝水一样全数咽了下去，末了露出一个餍足的微笑。

不觉得脏吗，李帝努心下一惊，暗自感叹这小子真是不简单，下身仍然硬的发烫，罗渽民大口喘着气，背对李帝努扶着浴缸跪下来，撅起自己圆润挺翘的臀部，在李帝努眼皮底下调皮地晃了晃，

“进来呀哥哥”

明明两人同岁，刚在车上李帝努也和罗渽民说了不用叫他哥，但是李帝努决定玩点花样，不立刻插进去，他也要逗一逗这只小野猫，跪到地上以后把人翻过来，然后低头猛地含住那根笔直漂亮的性器，

意料之外，罗渽民瞳孔迅速扩大，张着嘴僵在原地，李帝努已经开始像刚才罗渽民对自己做的一样有技巧地吞吃着口中的尺寸并不小的阳物，被照顾得服服帖帖的男孩嗓子已经叫得干哑，只能仰着漂亮的脖颈喘着粗气，笔直的肌肉明显的腿在地上蹬来蹬去。大量浓厚的精液释放在了李帝努口中，他直起身去吻罗渽民，一嘴的精液全还给了对方，滴滴答答地漏了一地。

接下来才是正片，李帝努毫不客气地跪到地上，前端顶在微微翕合的滚烫的穴口，在入口处和自己的性器上随便抹了几把精液和随手拿的润滑液就整根挺了进去，两人同时发出一声长叹。

那里很紧，却也不干涩，像是真的早就准备好的样子，李帝努的感觉只能用“绝了”二字形容，一切像是罗渽民精心设计好的一个局，就等着李帝努心甘情愿地纵身跳入——so what，李帝努不管怎么样都是会跳进去的，不管这是不是一个危险致命的蜜糖陷阱，

罗渽民两手撑在浴缸边缘，腰肢被李帝努一下一下狠狠地撞击出好看的弧度，汗湿的碎发凌乱地贴在额前和鬓角，被自己的精液润了下喉咙的他又变成了那个甜度100%的话多的甜心宝贝，什么情话都说得出来，撩拨得李帝努脑子一片空白，只知道像条发情期的公狗一样狠命地操干身下的性感尤物。

“那里……对……啊好爽……好爱哥哥的肉棒……呼……”

“就不爱我吗？嗯？”

“不……不是的……更爱哥哥……”

“是嘛……小坏蛋……”

“好……好涨……哥哥慢点……呜呜……”

说什么呢，明明身体想要的很呢，每一次撞到敏感点的时候叫的不是很欢吗，李帝努不管罗渽民的乞求，更加用力地操弄不断缩紧的后腔，

他们的高潮来得凶猛得很，阴茎从罗渽民的后穴滑出的时候射在腔内的乳白色的精液和润滑液的混合物就被带出来喷到地上，重复了三四次才作罢，瓷砖地上都是稀稀拉拉的一滩滩的精液和润滑液，罗渽民哀声叫了几下也射在了地上，半软的阴茎上还挂着略稠的分不清是谁的体液，精疲力尽的两人就势倒在了冰凉的地上。

第二天罗渽民在李帝努的床上醒来，才想起来自己本来是要回宿舍的，怎么就变成这样了……不过他也不讨厌，能和LA也难得一见的亚裔帅哥做爱简直求之不得，正胡思乱想的时候李帝努从浴室里擦着头发出来，站在他面前，那根让罗渽民欲仙欲死的东西垂在宽松的运动短裤里，罗渽民忍不住咽了口口水，

“宝贝不是回学校吗？需要我再带你一程吗？”

“再好不过了”罗渽民趴在枕头上看着李帝努，

“好，下来吃早餐”

李帝努转身往屋外走，回头对罗渽民眨眨眼，

“对了，还没问你要联系方式呢？小甜心？”

罗渽民坐起身，对他的新认识的小帅哥挤挤眼，

“不用，

“在原来的那条街，原来的时间，等我，就好咯”

——————————————TBC——————————————


End file.
